


Photo Composition

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouha's trying to get the perfect photo of his family, but success doesn't lie in the rule of thirds.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Photo Composition

**Author's Note:**

> this made me awwwww

Kouha was having the time of his life as he dragged his siblings around and arranged them perfectly for the shot. He turned to them and kept furrowing his brow.

"I just can't seem to get the composition right," he said. Kouen was in the back center, right where he could see his entire family. Koumei and Hakuryuu were on either side of him. Hakuei and Kougyoku, bless the shorties, were in the front. Kouha was going to be at the front of this ensemble despite being tall now.

Still, something was missing.

"Can I go?" Koumei asked.

"Not yet," Kouha said, still looking for the missing piece. Then it fell out of the sky.

"WAAAAAAH!" Judar hit Hakuryuu, sending both to the ground.

"Gah! Judar!" Hakuryuu pouted at being knocked over.

"Hey, Hakuryuu, what are you guys doing?" Judar asked.

"We're trying to take a family photo," Hakuryuu said. Everyone was watching them. Then Hakuei started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It was just such a perfect hit. You got him square!"

Kouen laughed, too, his lips curling as his chest jumped from the laughter. The others soon joined in, and as he was laughing, Kouha realized exactly what was missing: good-natured pandemonium.

He turned around and snapped the shot of everyone laughing together as Hakuei helped her brother up and Kouen lifted Judar. Then he took another with everyone still smiling.

"It's perfect!" he declared.

"Great. Can I go _now_?" Koumei asked. Kouen thwapped him.

"Yeah, we're all set," Kouha said.

"Send that to me," Kouen said. Kouha nodded and did so.

A few hours later, Kouen was seated with his phone. He opened the pictures Kouha sent him and set the second one as his background, happy to see his family smiling together.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwwwwww


End file.
